What I Feel
by Ixionrider
Summary: Syrus has deep feelings for his heartthrob, Jaden. But he could never bring himself to tell him. Now, it is time for him to leave Duelist Academy. Will Syrus have his happiness after all?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Jaden x Syrus fic. I hope u all enjoy it. Let's run through this quickly: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX. This is supposed to be a cute fic, romance, and a little bit of intimacy. Probably a rating of pg-13. ENJOY! 

It was a busy day on Duelist Island, busy in more of a domestic sense. Students were shifting around the premises looking for new challenges and battles to be won. Among the crowd of scrambled teens was a particularly antsy blue-haired boy. Syrus Truesdale was your typical teenage boy. He had made it to the duelist academy with the aid and confidence of his friend Jaden Yuki, whom he was looking for at this particular moment.

'Oh, where is he? I need to find him.' The bluenette thought to himself. With quickened footsteps, he continued passed the park and through the Ra dorm, where he was attempting to find help in his quest. A familiar brunette came out to greet him.

"Well hello Syrus. Where's the fire?" a slight chuckle could be heard in the brunette's throat. "Hey Bastion, have you seen Jaden?" the bluenette said almost breathless. The Ra duelist shook his head gravely, "Sorry Syrus, I haven't seen him around. Why?" he insisted. The math prodigy had a very annoying habit of being nosey. Syrus looked away from his friend and scanned the surrounding dorm area, hoping that despite Bastion's response, Jaden would be around somewhere. When he finally came to terms that Bastion was right (as usual), he confessed his reasoning for his search in the first place. "I just need to find him. I wanted to ask him something." The shorter teen said almost whispering. "Ok, well if I see him, I will tell him you were looking for him." "Thanks Bastion." Syrus said as he went running off in a new direction. As he slowly ran out of view, Bastion couldn't help but muse to himself, 'they really would make a cute couple.'

Syrus wasn't the most fit of all people, so running all around an island certainly took its toll on the short teen. Also, wearing a turtle neck sweater in the middle of Spring didn't help. The young duelist made it to the senior pool area, breathless and quite red, straining to gather his posture. His cheeks were as red as cherries as his body temperature quickly rose to a feverish level. The small boy looked at the glistening pools of water and wanted so bad to just jump in. He passed through the metallic gates and slowly made his way through the swarms of half naked duelist to see if his friend was there.

He searched and searched. This had to be the place where he would find Jaden. It was he only place he hadn't checked yet. "Syrus!" a familiar voice came to him. He turned around to see his brother, Zane. "Zane, hi." His eyes still wandered around the premises. Zane couldn't help but notice the anxiety in his younger brother. "What's the matter?" Syrus faced his older brother and posed the question, "Have you seen Jaden?" Zane smirked to himself and raised his finger to point to the other end of the pool. "He's over there." Syrus's frown quickly became a sweet grin as he hugged his brother, bid him a fond thanks and went running to the other end of the pool.

It took a few moments to pinpoint where exactly Zane had pointed, but he a saw a familiar slifer red blazer hanging over a chair and he immediately ran over to it. "Jaden?" a figure in the chair stood up and looked at the shouting bluenette. "Hey Si." Syrus stopped and he felt a bit dizzy. His actions became labored and his eyes felt heavy. He fell to his knees and with a final breath, blacked out.

Later that same day

"Uhhhh!" his grunts nursed him back into reality. The veil of darkness lifted as the young duelist opened his eyes. 'where am I?' Syrus thought to himself. "Well, your awake. Good. Young man, what were you thinking, wearing a turtle neck in Spring?" the local nurse seemed a bit miffed. Syrus sat up and looked at her quizzically. 'I blacked out?'. The nurse moved towards the door beside his bed and poked her head out. "Okay, you can come in." she instructed. Syrus looked over to the door and soon enough Jaden popped through and took about three steps towards Syrus. That's all he needed to take. Syrus jumped out of his bed and ran the remaining distance between them. He ran over to Jaden and embraced him like a long lost friend. "Jaden!" "Hey buddy, are you all right? You scared me there for a second." "I'm sorry Jay. I didn't mean to get you upset." The sincere boy said sheepishly. "Come on Si, Chumley and I saved you some dinner back at our dorm." Syrus let Jaden go reluctantly to follow him out the door and into the light of the moon.

The stars twinkled brightly this night. They scattered their brilliance all over the heavens and they seemed to smile down on the young teens. Syrus walked side by side with Jaden, still thinking about what happened. "Si, what were you doing wearing a turtle neck in spring?" Jaden teased. Syrus looked up at the taller duelist he admired. Syrus smiled his innocent smile and almost began to laugh. He didn't give Jaden an answer. He caught a glimpse of the pale moonlight in his brown eyes and it seemed to make them glow. "Come on buddy, lets get you home." Jaden said with a debonair smile.

Syrus had been pondering his situation for the better half of their walk back to the dorm. Not what had actually happened but why it had happened. He had been in a rush to see Jaden and now remembered why. When he thought about it, it saddened him. His time on duelist island was coming to a close and he didn't yet do the most important thing he felt he had to. Suddenly, Syrus ran ahead of Jaden and faced him. "What's the matter Si? Is something wrong?" As much as Syrus wanted to say no to ease the tension, he had to tell Jaden what was on his mind. "Jaden, I'm….going away." It hurt him to say it. He had heard once before from his parents that words can hurt but he never believed them. But now he knew what they meant and he knew why those words hurt him. "What! What do you mean Si?" "My parents are coming to get me next week. They want me to come home. They say that its time for me and Zane to further our academic schooling." Syrus let his head fall to the ground. He couldn't believe that his time here was actually ending.

"Yeah, I know. Zane told me about it." "He did?" Jaden nodded solemnly. The brunette moved closer to the smaller teen and slowly brought his arms around him. Syrus's breath caught and his head came to rest on Jaden's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you Si…." Jaden couldn't finish what he wanted to say. It was probably for the best that they didn't talk. Actions speak louder than words.

Syrus buried his face in Jaden's blazer and let his arms hoop around his waist. The sounds of the night were all that could be heard from the two teens except for the sorrowful breathing. Syrus clenched his fists shut, holding handfuls of Jaden's blazer. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here." Syrus said with eyes full of water. "I know, I know buddy." The teens continued their passionate embrace, not caring who saw. What hurt the most for Syrus wasn't saying goodbye to everyone, but not being able to say what he felt was most important to him….

That he loved Jaden.

To be continued

I will continue if you want me to. Please let me know what you thought and then I can begin the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there. This is the next chapter in my Jaden x Syrus fic. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now that the bad news is out, its time for Syrus to step up and do what he needs to do. But can he? Alright, lets run through this again. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything like that. Whew! Glad I got that off my chest. Now enjoy the next chapter.

**Acquiescence **

It was well passed lights out at the slifer dorm and yet there were still two boys wide awake. "C'mon Sy, you have to eat something." The brunette begged his lower friend. The bluentte duelist took one look at the food presented in front of him, and while he was hungry, he didn't feel he could eat it at all. "If you don't eat it now, Chumley will get to it later and then there will be no more left." Jaden tried to put a cute spin on this situation. He tried to ease some laughter out of his friend but no matter what he tried, Syrus did nothing but lay his head in the crook of his folded arms.

Jaden sat down next to his companion and slinked his arm around his shoulders. "Sy, we'll see each other again, I promise." Syrus lifted his head from his arms to stare at his optimistic friend. Jaden knew Syrus was upset but he was not prepared to see the teen in tears. Syrus removed his glasses and wiped his tears away shamefully. "Jaden….don't let them take me away." He pleaded knowing full well that could never be. "Sy, they're your parents. I know you don't like what they're doing, but trust me, they only want what's best for you." The flustered Syrus could not accept that. They didn't care about him, they only cared about their stupid company.

The saddened teen turned towards Jaden and asked, "Then will you come with me?" "Huh?" the brunette was confused. The boy's request was one that Jaden hadn't prepared for. "Yeah, maybe if I ask real nice, maybe they'll let you come with me." the bluenette perked for a few moments, at least able to enjoy the idea for a time regardless of how utterly impossible it was. "But what will _my _parents say?" _The_ grey-eyed duelist took only one look at Jaden's unsure grin to know it wasn't going to happen. The distressed teen stood in front of Jaden, sadness weighing heavy on his heart, his eyes stinging with fresh tears.

Syrus bent his head, staring at the floor for some sort of miracle answer to his problem. His tears fell freely to the wooden floor, creating small puddles near his feet. "Jaden….when am I going to see you again?" he asked without looking up from the floor. In truth, he didn't want to know, because he knew it would be a long time. Too long. "Sy, here let me give you my e-mail and we can keep in touch all the time." Jaden busily wrote his address on a piece of scrap paper as Syrus lifted his head from where it had hung so lifelessly, his eyes all puffy and red.

"Here bud, take it and we'll never lose touch." Jaden handed his friend the scrap paper with his one arm hiding his face. Syrus's attention was caught when he heard a soft sniffle come from the taller slifer. Was Jaden….crying? Jaden wiped droplets of water out of his eyes as they fell. "I just got a piece of dust in my eyes." He said defensively. Jaden always acted tough around Syrus, and although Syrus enjoyed his strong nature and sweet disposition, but he knew now that he was the reason Jaden was in tears. It bothered the bluenette that he could do this to him.

It was Syrus's turn to act tough as he walked up to his crying hero and threw his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crick of Jaden's neck, letting the crap of paper fall to the floor. Jaden returned the smaller boy's passionate hug. He looped his arms around Syrus's waist and gave his friend a quick squeeze. The smaller teen let out whispered moan against Jaden's warm skin. The brunette's fresh tears fell on Syrus's neck, their contact making him shiver. "Sy, don't go" the brunette pleaded. Never had Syrus heard such desperation in his friend's voice, and it worried him.

Syrus was quiet the entire time as Jaden's inner walls came crumbling down and let all of his angst out at once. Syrus was close to Jaden, and that was enough for him to be happy for the time being, regardless of what he knew the future would bring. Slowly, Syrus worked his fingers up the back of the brunette's tan neck and into his golden brown locks. His breath caught as he pulled himself deeper into the embrace, a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions all blinding him at once.

This was the last he would see his lovable hero, and he had to let Jaden know how special he was to him, he may not get another chance. "Sy, you've been really quiet. Say something, please." At his request, Syrus released his hold on Jaden and took a step back to meet him eye to eye. Words were not exchanged at all between their stares. "What? Why won't you say anything?" Syrus began to fiddle with his fingers, wishing somehow to find the words he needed to say what was on his mind. "Jaden….I….am going to miss you." 'No, you idiot!" his mind screamed at him, but it was he was willing to say. "Sy….it's getting late, let's get to bed." Syrus nodded and eased himself into his bed, just above Jaden's. With one final exchange of 'goodnights' between the two vexed teens, the lights were turned off and the cold night air filled the barely heated slifer dorm.

Syrus laid in the dark room, his eyes fixated on the bunk above him. During his time he was awake, he thought back to how many time he had almost lost Jaden. He thought he had lost Jaden on several occasions. When he was defeated by Edo Phoenix, it was as if Jaden had fallen off the face of the earth, and with him a huge chunk of Syrus's heart went as well. but he knew without a doubt that Jaden was alive and that he would find a way back to him. So why was it now, that Syrus felt Jaden was leaving and would never be near him again? Never again brighten his day with his sweet smile. Never be able to share a laugh with, or duel with, or…….be close with.

Why had he been so cowardly? He had his chance to tell his special someone how he felt and he blew it. It bothered him deeply. He tossed and turned all throughout the night, thinking about Jaden and how he will have to let him go. Finally, after an hour of struggling to claim sleep, he sat up in a cold sweat and slowly crawled out of his bed and down to the bunk below him. The moonlight colored the floor beneath a deathly white. It even had the touch of death, ice cold.

There he stood, in his striped aqua pajama bottoms, in front of Jaden's bed, unsure of what he wanted to do or how to handle what he thought. If he couldn't be with Jaden, then he would at least leave his own memento with Jaden to show how much he cared. Just the mere sight of him made Syrus begin to cry again. He was leaving Jaden, that was the bottom line and although he despised it, he could not change it. The downtrodden duelist made his way to the edge of Jaden's bed and gently placed one knee on the mattress. Of course, being as cheap and old as the mattress was, it made an obnoxious squeal.

Syrus froze, waiting for Jaden to wake up and ask him why he was there in the first place. Would he have an answer? At least one that didn't make him sound desperate? But to his surprise, the brunette didn't move, so with cautious steps, Syrus eased himself into the bed, the mattress sinking deeper under the weight of both duelists. He slowly eased his body closer to Jaden's, heat rising to his ears as he got closer.

With as much care and stealth as he could possibly muster, Syrus crawled under the covers with Jaden and pressed his body against him. "Couldn't sleep either huh?" Syrus froze. Jaden turned in his bed to meet the surprised stare of Syrus. Although it surprised Syrus to see that his sweetheart was awake, he still absentmindedly nodded in response. Jaden sat up on one elbow and stared deep into the grey eyes he knew were filled with a thousand different concerns that he wanted to put to rest.

"Jaden, can I stay with you tonight?" the blushing teen asked sheepishly. Okay, it was an odd request sure, but he had to ask. His hands were quivering in anticipation for a response. Jaden smiled and laid his hands over Syrus's to calm him down. "Sure, anything you want Sy." Came his response. Syrus could feel his heart flutter, but it was shortly lived. A lump began to develop in his throat as he began to realize that even though he got what he asked for, it wasn't what he really wanted.

Jaden still had his eyes fixed on Syrus, noticing how close he had gotten to the brunette. Syrus inched closer, the lump in his throat becoming bigger. His breath became more frantic as he could begin to feel the heat of Jaden's body come over his. The brunette, somewhat oblivious to his friend's movements sat where he was and seeing the distress in his companion had to say, "Sy, don't be sad, you know I'll always be with you." "Jaden, I know, but….it won't be the same." "I know, and believe me I wish there was some other way…." Syrus began to cry again, hiding his face from Jaden's genuine stare. Jaden brought his companion's eyes back to his by gently cupping his chin and bringing his head up to him. The moonlight laced his fresh tears with its white glow.

Was it just Jaden's imagination or did Syrus push closer? Their noses almost touched now. "….You don't want to talk about it do you?" Syrus shook his head, desperate now. Syrus's heart was pounding in his ears. Jaden put on his best smile for the young duelist, the smile that Syrus knew he would never see again. "I'll always think of you Sy." That was it. The peace and tenderness in that voice drove Syrus over the edge. He pushed Jaden's hand away from his face where it once rested and jumped forward. He threw his arms around the brunette's neck and pushed his lips over Jaden's.

The sudden movement caught Jaden unaware and they both fell on the mattress. It was a chaste kiss, Syrus did not know how this was done. But his eagerness more than made up for his lack of experience. Jaden now laid under Syrus as he pushed further into the kiss. After a moment of silence, the aqua haired teen released Jaden and pulled back. "I love you Jaden." the teen whispered against the taller teen's lips. Syrus slowly began to raise himself from Jaden, afraid he had gone too far. Jaden's arms quickly flew from the mattress to Syrus waist and he yanked him back down for another kiss. Jaden gently massaged Syrus's lips, asking for entrance. Syrus gladly let Jaden in where the two engaged in a battle of dominance. Syrus's tears slowly trickled between their cheeks but the teens didn't pay any attention their presence.

Another moment passed before the teens separated again. "I love you too, Sy." The brunette confessed. Syrus wiped his tears away with newfound happiness that he knew Jaden would give him, he always had. Jaden lifted his arm from Syrus's waist to run through his soft hair. Syrus leaned into his touches and tightened his hold on the teen, as if he would escape at any moment. "This isn't fair! I don't want to go. I can't leave you! They can't make me!" "Shh, its okay Sy. Don't think about it. that's not important right now." Jaden smiled and gently kissed the boys forehead. Syrus followed Jaden's lead and buried his fingers in his soft locks.

Syrus pulled Jaden back to him for another kiss. He climbe over Jaden's lips greedily. "Mmmm" he moaned rather loudly. They separated for air, both of their lips moist from the contact. Syrus buried his face in Jaden's neck, breathing in his marvelous scent, trying to remember every detail of his being. Jaden gently began to leave hot prints over Syrus's pale neck. Each kiss brought another whispered moan from deep within Syrus's throat. Jaden ran his hands up and down Syrus's back, making the smaller teen purr.

"Jaden…." the teen purred in his ear. Jaden left a trail of kisses along Syrus's jaw and the small teen dug his hips further into the body under him. Syrus wrapped his legs around Jaden's body, needing more contact. His hands still busied themselves in Jaden's full head of golden brown hair. Syrus slowly pushed off of the teen below him, giving him a sweet kiss on his nose as he ascended. Syrus wanted to make this night special, make it be everything he had ever imagined it would be with Jaden. He straddled his love's waist and slowly began to unbutton his pajama top. Jaden lovingly massaged his legs as he undid each button. Finally, Syrus reached and undid the final button and removed his cotton restraints, the cold night chilling him, but he did not care.

Jaden smiled up at his lover and slowly began to undo his own pajama top. It was after he released the second button that Syrus pushed his hands away and started undoing the rest of them himself. Jaden smiled up at Syrus and Syrus back down at him. Jaden went back to massaging Syrus's back as he felt more and more of his bronze skin become visible. Finally, Jaden was free of his own shirt and the accomplished Syrus stared at the half naked Jaden, the silver moonlight tracing every curve and dip of his well-toned body. Jaden brought his hand up to Syrus's waist and began to climb up his chest. Syrus threw his head back at the sensual manipulations Jaden's hands created. Jaden laced his arms around Syrus's neck and gently coaxed him back down to another passionate kiss.

The feeling of bare skin was almost too much for Syrus. He wanted Jaden in the worst way, and he wanted him now. Jaden released his mouth from Syrus's and then pushed himself up and over, bringing Syrus's body under his now. Syrus laid back on the soft mattress and gladly accepted anything Jaden did. Jaden gently laid a trail of kisses from Syrus's jaw, down to his neck and continued to go further. The now exposed skin was new territory that needed to be explored.

He sweetly kissed Syrus's collar bone and descended even further. Syrus thew his head back onto the pillow and arched his body into Jaden, asking to be taken, but Jaden was in no hurry. His cheeks began to flare and his breath became labored as Jaden kissed his chest and found his way down to his navel where he seductively swirled his tongue around it. "Oh..Jay!" the small teen practically roared. Jaden stopped his manipulations to come back up to meet his dear Syrus face to face. Jaden's hands traveled up and down Syrus's body, slowly drawing more and more moans from the teen. Jaden then looped his arms under Syrus's body and pulled him closer. Syrus continued to thrust into Jaden's body, pleading for release. "Jaden….Jaden….uh." another wave of heat washed over the smaller boy as Jaden continued his sweet touches and kisses all over his body.

Finally, Jaden stopped and laid next to his lover. Syrus looked at him and the look in his eyes said he obviously wanted more, as did Jaden, but perhaps he could make a deal out of this. "Jay….(huff)…I love you." "I…(pant) ….love you too Sy." After about five minutes passed and the teens could gather their composure, they spoke. "Jaden I love you, please come with me." "Sy, you know that I can't no matter how much I want to." Jaden held Syrus close to him, his heartbeat ringing in the smaller teen's ears.

"I know, but…." "I'll tell ya what Sy, no matter how long we are apart, no matter where we go, I'll always wait for you here. And as an incentive, maybe we could finish this when we see each other again." Jaden winked. Syrus nodded with a sweet smile over his face. Just seeing Jaden again was incentive enough, but he would be more than willing to take him up on that offer. "I will Jay, I will find you again, no matter where you are." A huge smile climbed over Syrus's lips. The two lovebirds held hands and shared one more kiss before snuggling together under the pale moonlight as they drifted into a sweet sleep, waiting for the new day to come.

Okay, that is the end of this chapter, please tell me what u thought and there will be only one more to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Yeah! Lots and lots of thanx to my reviewers. You have been awesome. And now for the mandatory drabble. I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything of the sort. I lied, this won't be the last chapter, but it should be shorter than the other two and then I'll post the last chapter. I hope u all enjoy. Also, I thought I'd try something new. I wanted to add a little song to it, therefore this is a songfic. It is called Heaven's Heart, I don't know the artist, but I don't own it. OK? Enjoy!

**Love Waits**

Birds chirped noisily outside the open window of the slifer dorm, welcoming the sun of the new day. Light poured from the horizon and bathed everything in its glow. The wind blew as if the planet itself was breathing. The trees swayed back and forth in the fresh breeze that found its way into the dorm room, sweeping the bangs of a well rested Syrus into his face. "Mmm, hmm." The teen groaned and slowly opened one eye and then the other. The new sun blinded the slumbering teen, and it took him a while to get used to its brightness.

Syrus rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses that he had left on the night stand the night before. After putting his bifocals on, he shivered violently. It was then he realized that he had no shirt on. He smiled to himself, remembering what he and his love did last night. He turned to watch the still sleeping Jaden continue to snore softly. How his chest heaved up and down and the comforter followed his rising chest. Syrus bent down and planted a sweet kiss on his nose and pulled away. Jaden twitched under the contact and hazily opened his eyes. "Huh? (YAWN) Is it morning already?" Syrus nodded, still able to keep his smile on. "Geez, I'm hungry." The brunette pouted.

Syrus mused to himself how cute his lover could be. Jaden looked at his friend and reached out to him. He grabbed Syrus's arm and pulled him back into his open arms. Syrus landed on Jaden's bare chest and eagerly wrapped his arms around his waist. The aqua-haired teen laid his weary head on Jaden's shoulder and breathed in his Axe scent. Syrus didn't utter a word the whole time he and Jaden held each other. He didn't want to ruin this moment, for it would be the last he would share with him. His heaving chest pushed against the smaller teen, making him rise and fall gently. "Sy?" finally the silence between them was broken. Syrus raised his head from its position on Jaden's shoulder and gazed directly into the chocolate orbs he fell for the first day they met. "I'm really hungry, let's get some breakfast." Syrus chuckled to himself and leaned closer to Jaden, asking for a kiss.

Jaden closed the distance between them with the kiss they both wanted. After a few seconds of contact, they separated and Jaden raised his left hand to cup Syrus's face with its warm touch. Syrus held his hand where it laid on his face with his own. His spare hand found its way into an embrace with Jaden's right hand. The two stared at each other, memorizing everything about the other that they would not see for a long time. How long, neither of them even wanted to know, all that mattered was that they had each other now.

Without reason or warning, Syrus jumped forward and tackled Jaden back down to the mattress, the comforter floating down over them both. Syrus threw his arms around Jaden's neck and nuzzled his face into Jaden's neck, where he left a sweet kiss. "I love you, Jaden." he whispered in the taller teen's ear. Jaden gently ran his fingers over Syrus's back and up to his hair. "I love you too Sy." The brunette replied while leaving a small pattern of hot prints over Syrus's shoulder.

The two teen's intimate moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Should we get that?" Jaden asked. Syrus shook his head. Jaden respected his friend's wishes to stay where he was and held him close. Syrus breathed in heavily, overtaken by the warmth that filled him now. Again, there was a knock at the door, but this time a voice followed. "Hello, Syrus, are you awake?" it was professor Banner. "MEOW" and Pharaoh. "Syrus, your parents are here to take you home." Syrus jumped off his beloved and stared at the door in disbelief. They were here already?

Jaden sat up in shock as well. Why would they be here so early? The two teens looked at each other, each with a deepening, foreboding sense of loss.

Two hours Later

"Goodbye Syrus, I'll miss you." Alexis said, crying. She gave the teen a quick hug and walked back to the farewell group. "I want you to have this Sy." Chumley came forward and handed Syrus a half eaten cheeseburger wrapped in foil. Syrus smiled and laughed to himself. "Thanks Chumley." The overweight duelist began to cry as well. Even Chazz had shown up to say his farewells. "Good riddance slifer slacker." He crossed his arms and looked away. Syrus walked up to the Obelisk Blue duelist and offered his hand to him. Chazz looked at the offered gesture and back at Syrus and with a smile shook his hand farewell.

Syrus looked at the Academy and on the stairs stood professor Chronos. He watched from afar as Syrus waved him goodbye. The professor turned on his heels and walked back inside the academy. "Good luck Syrus, with all of your endeavors." Bastion said and shook the younger duelist's hand. Syrus stared at the group that had quickly become his friends. Only one person was left to say goodbye to, and in honesty, he didn't want to. Saying goodbye would mean that he would have accepted the fact that they would be leaving each other.

Jaden walked forward and stood next to Syrus. The aqua-haired teen staired into those chocolate eyes again, and began to cry. He wiped his tears away violently, knowing he had to be strong, for both of them. "Sy….I …..I….I don't know what to say." Jaden made a weak laugh. Never before had he felt such a strong pain inside of him. Syrus as well was suffering inside. "You don't have to say anything Jay." The two embraced in front of everyone, not caring who saw. The group averted their stare away from the teens to give them privacy.

"Come on brother. We have to go." Zane walked up to the preoccupied Syrus and lifted his suitcase and walked to the sea liner that would take them home. Zane walked to the deck and looked back at the two hugging teens. 'I'm sorry Syrus.' He thought to himself. Zane didn't necessarily agree with this whole thing either. He put Syrus's suitcase down and walked back to the two teens. He reached out and gently clutched at Syrus's arm and gently began to pull him out of the embrace. "Jaden…." Syrus still held on to Jaden with his spare arm. He stubbornly held tight to Jaden as he was being dragged in the other direction. Jaden walked with him until they reached the end of the walkway. "Jaden, please." Zane said sternly, silently asking to let his brother go. "Syrus, let go, we are leaving." Syrus's hand finally slipped out of Jaden's grasp and with that, the aqua-haired teen was pulled aboard the ship.

The ship bellowed with its obnoxious horn, signaling that it was ready for departure. Tears freely fell from the smaller teen's grey orbs, landing near his feet. Jaden stood on the wooden walkway, never shifting his gaze away from Syrus. It was too much even for him to be so close to someone he cared so much for and yet so far away. Deciding to change all of that, Jaden walked up as close to the side of the ship as he could get and extended his arm up at Syrus. The other teen responded by standing on his toes and reached over the railing and tried to touch Jaden just one more time. Their finger tips were just barely touching as the ship began to move. With one final jump, Jaden entwined his fingers with Syrus, and in that moment, the two smiled at each other.

The workings of fate were too strong as the two had to let go again. "Jaden, I'll find you, wherever you are, I'll come back to you." Jaden's tears slowly slipped passed over the huge smile he wore at the sound of those words. With a final gesture, he stood in his trademark stance, the one he stood in whenever he would challenge someone, and said in confidence, "I'll be waiting." Syrus bit his lower lip and his heart felt like it was cracking in two. The lump in his throat grew bigger watching his love stand there on the walkway by himself. 'No, I can't do this!' the aqua-haired teen thought.

"Jaden!" he cried at the brunette. Jaden watched as the smaller teen did the unthinkable. He stood up on the railing, swaying without equilibrium, and jumped off of the ship and into the sea with a splash. Jaden's breath escaped him, and for a few seconds he could not breathe. Shortly after, Syrus popped his head out of the water and gulped in the air he had lost. With a few clumsy movements, he began to swim back to shore. After the moment of shock wore off, Jaden jumped in after him. Jaden swam as fast as he could, as did Syrus to reach his significant other.

Minutes after, the two teens laid on the beach, exhausted from the swim to shore. Syrus laid on top of Jaden, breathing heavily, his wet hair sticking to his face. Jaden was heaving as well, because he had to help Syrus back to shore because he couldn't swim. "Sy….you are crazy." The aforementioned teen just smiled and raised his body further up Jaden's to claim a kiss. Jaden threw his arms around Syrus's neck.

How can I resist such tender love

Deeper than the deep blue sea

Love as constant as the morning tide

Let your love wash over me

Let you love wash over

How can I resist such gentle love

Whispered on the evening breeze

Love as soothing as the moon

Let your love shine down on me

Let your love shine down

Jaden deepened the kiss as he pulled Syrus closer to him. "Man your parents are gonna be miffed." Jaden stated after they separated. "I don't care. I love you Jaden." the two laid with one another as the waves began to touch their feet. Jaden cupped Syrus's face with both hands. Syrus could see the brilliant glow of the sun in those eyes that made them sparkle like a thousand diamonds, and it took his breath away. Words were not exchanged between the teens, there wasn't a need anymore. Those eyes said it all for Syrus. That he would one day see his love again, and he knew Jaden would be waiting for him to run back into his arms, just like he promised.

Heaven's hope was written in stars

Before the mark of time

Your heart and mine were destined to entwine

You're calling, calling to me

And I'm falling into love sweet love

So heavenly

Syrus never forgot his time at Duelist Academy. He never forgot his friends, the battles he fought and the lessons he learned. Now, as he stood again on the deck of the ship, a towel draped over his soaking body, he looked back at the school he had called home for so long and waved goodbye to the student body that stood on the steps to wish "bon voyage". His attention turned away from them to gaze back at his sweetheart. He would most certainly never forget Jaden. Everything he did for him, all the times they fought together. What he would remember most about the brunette was the moment he stole his heart. That one moment when their eyes met and Syrus knew he loved him.

Jaden blew a kiss to Syrus as the ship sailed leisurely through the calm waters. Syrus blushed and waved him goodbye.

There Syrus stood, on the ship, watching the island become smaller and smaller. He didn't move from his spot during the entire trip, not even when the island was out of view. Zane had been watching his brother the entire time, and could sympathize. He walked up to Syrus and laid a calming hand on his shoulder. Syrus gazed up at his brother, and then back at the horizon. "He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Syrus nodded solemnly. "When am I going to see him again, Zane?" the bluenette stared at his brother for an answer. "I'm not sure Syrus." he put sternly. Syrus sank his head in despair. "I guess I'll just have to wait." Syrus sulked. "Well, it has always been my experience…." Zane started as he turned on his heel and walked into the corridor. "….it's the things that you treasure most that are worth waiting for." Zane finished with a small grin tugging at his lips before he entered the corridor. Syrus smiled at his brother and turned to face the scenery again.

He closed his eyes and recalled every intimate detail about Jaden. With a firm picture of his love imbedded in his consciousness, he laid his hand over his heart, where Jaden would always remain until they met again.


	4. Chapter 4

All right, this should be the last chapter of my story, WHEW! Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I also extend my gratitude to my reviewers, you have all been invaluable. I don't think this will be my last Jaden x Syrus fic, but we'll see.

One Year Later

The limousine waited patiently outside the huge estate that served as the Truesdale residence. All about the impressive estate, there was a buzz of commotion. One person in particular was very excited. This had been the day he had been looking forward to all year.

Syrus packed his bag, not discriminating between what he would and wouldn't need, a sense of urgency overtaking him. "Come on Zane, aren't you going? Start packing. The sooner you pack the sooner we can leave." Zane stood with his arms crossed in the post of the door staring at the rabid Syrus. "I have no business going back to that academy. My education is done there. But why do I suspect that you aren't going for classes?" Zane asked with a small grin on. Syrus stared at his older brother and smiled innocently, a blush kissing his cheeks.

The two had grown quite a bit over the year since they left. Zane had adopted the family business and now was the heir to the empire. Syrus preferred it that way. At least he could worry about the business, Syrus just wanted to live his life. Zane had also gotten a new look. Not only had he gained more muscle and added more bulk to his form, but he cut the mullet he had worn the year before while still keeping the green bangs.

Syrus had changed as well. True though the year was rough on him, especially for the first few weeks since he came home. He couldn't seem to control his emotions at the time, a sense of loss coupled with confusion and longing. He cried himself to sleep many times, his bed too cold, missing the warm body he held once. But he always thought of Jaden, always. Along the course of the year, Syrus grew a little more muscular, not by much but he wasn't scrawny like he was before. He also adopted a new look. His wild hair he cut a bit to resemble Noah Kaiba. He let his bangs grow and his hair grew spikier. He didn't want to change too drastically because he wanted Jaden to see him just as he left him. The year went by too slowly for the teen's taste, but it was finally here and he received an invitation in the mail asking for his presence at a welcome back ceremony the academy was holding for all of last year's graduates. Although Syrus had not officially graduated, he was recognized as one because of the significant improvement in his skills and knowledge. It was his chance to see everybody again. Though his parents were against the whole thing, Zane convinced them that it could be beneficial for Syrus to see any new developments the school had made, since they held stock in it. That, of course was just a cover-up.

Along the course of the year, he had grown very confident, thinking of what Jaden would do if he was ever in doubt. Regardless of how much he grew and how much stronger he became, he still couldn't escape the emptiness he held in his heart for the course of the year, and at times it was unbearable. Sometimes, after looking at his favorite picture of Jaden, he would break down in tears, once even during class. Despite the hardships he faced during the course of the year, all of it was about to end, and he would be in _his_ arms again.

Zane played his part in helping Syrus as well. He knew how much Syrus cared for the brunette and as the big brother, did everything in his power to make him happy. He didn't expect Syrus to recognize his plans, but it would all work out if he could pull it off. Zane figured he owed Syrus something. He always shunned the smaller boy, but now he realized that he was in fact strong, the events of the past year had revealed that much to him. So Zane studied his hardest, putting aside all social engagements and interests to become the next heir to the family business. He did all of this so Syrus wouldn't have to, and therefore would be able to focus on what was important to him.

"I can't wait to see him." The aqua-haired teen squealed with delight. The older brother stood over the younger and mused, "I'm sure he's thinking the same thing." Syrus jumped up and embraced his brother. "Thanks Zane, you're the best." "Of course."

The limousine waited patiently as the teen carried his essentials to the trunk. One brother rushed into the black vehicle while the other gathered himself properly, creating a vast contrast between the two boys. The drive over to the docks was a very excited event. Syrus tried his best to compose himself in front of Zane, but his face cracked with a restrained smile and he burst out in explosive joy. He hugged his brother again, continually conveying his happiness. "Syrus, please control yourself. Have some dignity and restraint." Zane pushed his brother off of him, a bit annoyed but he understood his brother's restlessness. "Zane, I can't wait. Jaden is waiting for me. I have to see him." The boy squealed with delight. "This childish act won't get you there any faster." Zane put. Syrus finally settled and sat in the leather seat across from his brother, playing with his pocket. His movements did not go unnoticed by the vigilant Zane.

"What do you have in there?" the older boy asked. Syrus looked away from his pocket and smiled gleefully. "It's nothing." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Don't think you can fool me Syrus. What is it?" Syrus took the item out of his pocket and covered it with his hand, keeping it out of Zane's sight. "It's….something for Jaden. Something I had been keeping until I saw him again. "Hmph." Zane shrugged and didn't ask any further questions. He knew it was something special, and far be it from him to tell Syrus what to give to Jaden. He smiled at his younger brother as he went back to observing the item in his hand, knowing it was something that would bring the two closer than ever before.

The time had finally come as the teen stood on the port waiting for the same ship that took him away from his beloved to take him back to him. After a few minutes of anticipation, the ship appeared on the horizon and slowly made its way over to the pier. After what seemed like an eternity to the young Syrus, the vessel finally arrived and docked, waiting for its passengers to board. The excited Syrus climbed aboard the overly extravagant vessel and stood over the balcony to watch for the sight he waited to see for an entire year, Duelist Island.

With a bellowing blow, the horn of the ship sounded and they were off. Zane stood on the dock and waved his brother off. 'Jaden, take care of him.' He thought to himself. Syrus waved back to his brother, wishing he could have come, but he had other things to take care of to run the business smoothly.

The sun had rested close to the horizon, beginning its final descent for the day when the captain announced over the PA system, "Land HO!" At the sound of those words, Syrus rushed to the front of the vessel and saw Duelist Academy on the horizon. His heart began to bounce in his chest. It had been a whole year, 525,600 minutes since he held Jaden in his arms, since he gave him a kiss. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as they neared their destination. He frantically checked his pockets for the item that he had bought weeks before his initial departure to Duelist Academy. To his relief, he had not lost it, it rested safely in his pocket.

Just a mile off shore, Syrus's grip on the railing tightened, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He could just barely make out a few bodies on the island moving about, each one wearing a different blazer. They all seemed to be heading towards the main hall. Syrus practically jumped off of the ship as it was painstakingly trying to dock. With a groan against the docks wooden frame, the vessel finally stopped. One more blast of the horn signaled that it was safe to set foot on dry land. Syrus was the first one off of the ship. He wasted no time in searching for Jaden. he hadn't gotten far in the swarm of students when his attention was skewed from its original intent. "Hey shrimp!" he heard a sharp voice speak behind him. He turned to face a familiar tanned face with dread locks hanging sloppily out of a dinosaur bandana. "Kenzan!" Syrus shrieked. The taller duelist walked up to him and laid his hand over his shoulder, "You haven't grown an inch." He said sarcastically. Syrus pouted before he retorted "And your head hasn't shrunk." "Oh very clever. You think of that all by yourself?" the two laughed. Despite their friendly act they put on for the masses, deep down they were still rivals. Rivals for Jaden's affections. They had always been since day one. But Syrus wasn't worried about him anymore. He knew that Jaden loved him and no one else.

"Listen Kenzan, have you seen Jaden anywhere?" "Oh ho, so you wanna know where he is huh? Well what if I don't wanna tell you?" Syrus gave Zenzan his best puppy dog eyes to convince him otherwise. "That doesn't work on me squirt." "Please Kenzan, I have to talk to him….." Syrus stated, playing with the item in his pocket. "….I haven't seen him in over a year." The teen whined. "That's too bad." Kenzan said almost coldly. "All right, Kenzan, I'm serious where is he?" after seeing Syrus form fists, Kenzan smiled and moved his gaze away from the angered teen and plainly put, "I have no idea." "Ugh! You are no help. Well I'm sure I'll see you later Kenzan, I have to find Jaden." the aqua-haired teen turned and ran in the opposite direction, waving the indifferent Kenzan off. 'Hm, he hasn't changed at all.' Kenzan mused to himself. 'He still loves Jaden even after all this time. Maybe he deserves him more than I do…' the dino duelist thought.

"Jaden! Jaden!" Syrus grew frantic as the evening sun began to set. Where was he? He needed to find him tonight. The event was being held for the graduates, which meant that they all left for home the next morning. And if he couldn't find him tonight, who knows when he would get another chance to see him. "Jaden…." his voice was beginning to fail him. Maybe he wasn't even here. Maybe he already left.

After a half hour of searching and his legs becoming tired, he had searched the entire island once over. He even went back to the old slifer dorms. In all honesty it was very disconcerting to the youth. His hopes were beginning to fade the more time passed and he wasn't with Jaden. Syrus found a bench overlooking the ocean as it sparkled with the colors of the setting sun. It was gorgeous to behold. Everything about this day was perfect, all that was missing was Jaden. Syrus had planned everything, and was hoping for the best. So far, everything he had wanted was granted him. A clear day, a stunning sunset, privacy that he wanted to share with his sweetheart. The only thing missing from his dream day was…the reason he wanted it.

He sat down and pulled the buried item out of his pocket, the item he had been keeping close to him until he returned to duelist academy. It was a ring of a glistening white gold with a red band in the center that traveled around the entire ring. Yes it was a bit extravagant, but he knew Jaden would love it, and that's all that mattered. He had gotten a summer job to help pay for it. It would all be worth the year's burdens if he could just see Jaden again. He fidgeted with the precious circle nervously. He stared at the ring with a growing frown climbing over his lips, what if he never was able to give Jaden his ring? Unbeknownst to the sulking duelist on the bench, there were several pairs of eyes focused on him from the safety of the forest behind him. "Poor kid." The girl of the group said while hiding behind one of the trees. Alexis wanted to help her friend with his predicament, but knew all too well no matter what she said to try to cheer him up, he wouldn't want to hear it. If Jaden wasn't there, her words would mean nothing.

Alexis stood in her light blue outfit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She silenced the chatter behind her with a stern "Shh". Chazz and Bastion were behind her giggling over her scandalous new look. She steamed at the boys behind her. The whole reason she changed her style was to impress Zane, but he never showed. "Ha, I knew he wouldn't show, you owe me ten bucks Bastion." Chazz whispered as quietly as he could. Bastion pouted as he reached into his pocket to pull out the money he had wagered on Zane's return. "Hey Alexis, wanna go out for a movie later?" Chazz teased, waving his new found money in his hand. Alexis turned and she was out for blood. Chazz turned and ran for all he was worth. Bastion was quick to run right behind him. Alexis stayed where she was, waiting for the two boys to be out of view before turning back to the sad teen in front of her. 'Maybe I should say something.' She thought to herself. She took a few hesitant steps towards him.

Syrus had heard the entire scene that unfolded behind him and laughed to himself. Chazz and Bastion were so funny together. He could hear Alexis's footsteps coming closer, and he prepared himself for the inevitable pep-talk. "I'm sure he'll show" she'd say, and then she would go into a quick speech about how he could always depend on her. It comforted him somewhat, but it wasn't the same. He needed Jaden there with him. He bent in his head towards the ground, hoping in small part that the girl would leave him alone. He just wanted to be left alone with his memories, that's all he had left now.

Suddenly, he heard the footsteps behind him stop. The boy was curious, it wasn't like Alexis to second guess herself. She wouldn't stop once her mind was made up, so why wasn't she next to him now, trying to console him? The aqua-haired teen opened his eyes from his nostalgic haze and saw a pair of blue Nike shoes and faded jeans cupped above the tongue of the shoes. His eyes traveled further up the body in front of him, his heart beginning to race even faster. His eyes flinched, the setting sun glaring at him as his eyes rose higher up the figure in front of him. All he could see was an Obelisk Blue blazer and black t-shirt under it.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the barrage of light from the orange sun. "Hey Sy, long time no see." A familiar voice came to him with a gentle laugh. Immediately, the teen smiled and jumped from his perch on the bench and flew forward. He didn't see the face of the person in front of him, but he knew without a doubt that it had to be Jaden. Only one voice could make his heart flutter like that. "JADEN!" the teen squealed as he flung his arms around his love's neck. Alexis stood her ground, a few steps behind the two boys and quietly began to slink back into the forest, leaving them alone, a smile gracing her lips.

"Jaden….I missed you." The teen started crying against his beloved. He buried his face in Jaden's neck and inhaled deeply, catching the scent he had missed for over a year. His tears freely fell on the tanned skin he kissed, asking Jaden to do the same. He felt a slight push, creating space between the two boys. Syrus took a few steps back in response to the force. His view of his beloved was hazy at best because of all the tears he had been crying. He quickly wiped them away to see him fully. He could see Jaden as clear as day, and as always, he took his breath away.

The boy had grown a bit, his body becoming more toned. He had changed his hair style as well. He didn't have a whole mop of hair on his head, but it was tamed and flat, but he had adopted a set of spikey bangs that hung in front of his face, gently blowing with the evening breeze. 'Wow' Syrus thought. "Well, what do ya think?" Jaden opened his arms as if to display himself. Jaden had climbed the ladder of power to become an Obelisk duelist and had gained much praise and adulation among the duelists. It was said that he had the potential to defeat Zane and become the next champion of the school. Syrus didn't care about that though, and in truth, neither did Jaden. All that they cared about was in front of them.

Syrus walked closer to the his brunette and longingly wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on Jaden's chest. "Jaden, I missed you." He repeated himself, his arms climbing up Jaden's body to pull him into a more intimate embrace. "Sy…." The brunette started. Syrus glanced up from Jaden's chest to see what he wanted. Tears traced both of their eyes as they stared at their significant others for the first time in over a year.

Words were not exchanged between them, nothing needed to be said. Jaden wrapped his arms around Syrus, pressing his body into the smaller boy. He gently left a small kiss over Syrus's flushed cheek. Jaden worked his hand up Syrus's body to the back of his head where he gingerly coerced Syrus to kiss him. The younger teen stared directly into the brunette's eyes, seeing his glories smile light up his angelic features and setting his heart on fire. In response to Jaden's manipulations, Syrus stood on his tip-toes, bringing him closer to his beloved. Jaden let his head fall closer to Syrus, closing the distance between them. With parted lips and a quick breath, their lips met and the two fell into one another. Syrus pushed deeper into the kiss, moving his hand from Jaden's back to thread his fingers in his short hair. Jaden's bangs gently beat against the other's forehead as the kiss deepened.

"Mmmm" Syrus moaned inside Jaden's mouth, a year's worth of passion releasing itself all at once. The brunette let his tongue slowly massage Syrus's lower lip, asking for entrance. The aqua-haired boy tilted his head back slightly and eagerly let Jaden enter his mouth. This was all new to Syrus, he had never had this kind of thing done to him before, but he loved it, especially because he was experiencing it for the first time with his first love.

After another moment, the two separated. Syrus's breath became labored, the memories of Jaden's touch flooding back to him. "I love you Jaden." the boy cooed in his ear. Jaden buried his face in the sea of aqua hair he had missed dearly. "I love you too, Sy."

Syrus gave Jaden a quick, chaste kiss, longing for more. Jaden smiled at his smaller other. His eyes lit up suddenly, as if remembering something important. With a genuine smile, Jaden reached behind his head and grabbed Syrus's hand to release it from his brown locks and bring it in front of him. He held it there while cupping Syrus's chin with his spare hand. "Sy, I have something for you." Jaden teased. He reached into his back pocket, allowing Syrus a level of control since his attention was not centered on him anymore. Syrus nuzzled under his chin, still holding Jaden close with one arm, and entwining his fingers with Jaden's spare hand.

Jaden brought his hand, now fisted, back in front of him. He freed himself from Syrus's protective grip and slowly opened his hand to reveal a glistening silver ring with a blue band encircling the entire item. Syrus was left breathless. He had gotten Jaden almost the exact same thing. He took this time to reach in for his ring he had gotten for his love.

The two presented their gifts to one another, and they both laughed at the coincidence. Jaden stepped forward and took Syrus's hand with his own. "Here Sy, so that u will always know that I am with you." The ring shown with the sheen of the sunlight it reflected. Syrus's gaze never left his beloved's face as he fit the item over his ring finger. Jaden pulled away after his task was complete. Syrus took his time admiring the ring he had given him. "Jaden, it's beautiful." Jaden smiled playfully with his arm behind his head.

Now it was Syrus's turn to do the same for Jaden. He gently placed his ring over the taller boys opposite ring finger. "Here Jay, so you will always know how much I love you." Syrus took a step closer to the brunette after giving him his ring to claim an appreciative kiss. Jaden wrapped his arms around the crying Syrus's neck to pull him in deeper. The smaller boy's tears went unnoticed by the preoccupied boys as they fell to the dirt road. Never had either boy imagined that the feeling that flooded throughout their whole bodies could feel so good. To have someone to love and love them back just as passionately. The two teens stood on the edge overlooking the ocean, the sun finally setting behind the horizon, still locked in their passionate embrace.

_The Next Morning_

The sun poked its head above the ocean to welcome all who saw it to rejoice in the new day's light. The sunlight found its way over to the Slifer Dormitory and slinked its way through the dark curtains. The light filled the whole room with its shining warmth, allowing all to see the piles of discarded clothes all about the room. The light then cast itself over the two bodies that laid together. The two barely dressed teens laid next to one another. Jaden rested his head in the shorter boy's hair, breathing in his scent. The smaller of the boys gently laid his head against the other's bare chest, his lips innocently pressing against him with every breath he took. Between them were their hands, intertwined, the rings given to each of them glowing in the light of the new day, promising that the two teens would share the day as well as the future…..together.

I feel your presence all around me

With me everywhere I go

Though the road I take may wander

Love will always lead me home

FIN

Whoa, damn! Its about time. Sorry to keep dragging it out. Anyway, let me know how bad it sucked. PLEASE!


End file.
